1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical projector system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical projector being of capable of recycling and reusing the deviating light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In large size image output equipments, the projector is one of the important image output equipments hard to be substituted. Currently, the principle technique of the projector utilizes light bulb to generate light source and uses modulated device, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel, Digital Micro-Mirror Device Chip (DMD Chip), or Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCOS), to control the generated image. The light bulb is used to increase the illumination in order to enhance the integrated illumination of the outputted image of the projector. Because the power consumption and the limited lifetime of the light bulb have to be considered, it is impossible to unlimitedly increase the current flow to enhance the illumination of the light bulb. Therefore, how to efficiently utilize the light emitted from the light bulb is a big issue in design of the projector.
FIG. 1a is a system view shown a LCD projector of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1a, the LCD projector includes a light source 10, an optical engine 30, an image controlled device 20 and a lens set 50. The light bulb 11 and the reflector 13 of the light source 10 generate parallel light and output it to the optical engine 30. There are a plurality of different optical components, such as integrator 35, Polarized Beam Splitter (PBS) array 37 and condenser lens 38, included in the optical engine 30. The main purpose of the optical engineer 30 is to organize and equalize the output light and transmit the output light to the image controlled device 20. The image controlled device 20 includes a LCD panel and some optical components used to split or gather light. The output light is amplified by the lens set 50 and reflected on the screen 40 to show the images.
However, in this kind of the projector system, the light generated by the light source 10 is not all parallel light and the hood 15 can not prevent all the light from being transmitted to somewhere else instead of the optical engine 30. Some of the light is scattering from a gap between the hood 15 and the optical engine 30. Moreover, some of incident light will be scattering instead of entering to the next optical component because of the irregular of the light. The deviating light of the optical engine 30 was formed and the consumption of the power was increased.
FIG. 1b is a system view shown the Digital Light Processing (DLP) of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1b, the Digital Micro-Mirror Device Chip (DMD Chip) disposed in the back end of the optical engine 30 reflects the light of the optical engine 30 to a lens set 50. In order to control the formation of the image, the pixel reflective mirror on the DMD Chip 21 is deviated and the output light of the light source 10 is optionally reflected to the lens set 50 or the deviating reflective zone. When the DMD Chip 21 is going to deviate and the light is reflected to the deviating reflective zone, it is represented that the pixel in the image is a dark spot. Because the light reflected to the deviating reflective zone will not be returned to the optical system, the usage of the light is not efficiency and the power is wasted.